battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaty/Relationships
Basketball In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", as Basketball is explaining her plan, Gaty tells her that the ship is broken. Basketball corrects her by saying the communicator dish isn't broken. Status: Neutral Book In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Book tells her alliance that she wants to be on another team this time (referring to FreeSmart). She gets Ice Cube to agree and they say that they want to be on Gaty's team, to which Gaty responds positively. As were swimming through molten lava, she appears concerned that Book exploded into flames. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Gaty intervenes between Lollipop and Book arguing, stating that they have no time to act like that right now. She then tells Book to send up Dora since she had told her she wanted to know more about her. Book enthusiastically agrees and tells Gaty it was good thinking. Later on, during the challenge, both Book and Gaty complain that Dora isn't moving, as they stand next to each other watching. Status: Friends Bracelety In "Today's Very Special Episode", Gaty praises Bracelety for going out strong and not caring what others thought about her when she was eliminated. Status: Neutral Donut In "Questions Answered", Gaty explains to Donut that an audio-recording of Four's screech won't have any effect, since it isn't the real deal. In turn, he attempts to use it on himself and gets screeched. Status: Neutral Flower In "Fortunate Ben", Gaty questions what Flower is doing, and says that she looks "idiotic." Status: Possibly Neutral Golf Ball In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Golf Ball is seen standing on Gaty as she looks down to Earth through a telescope, as both of their teams are still trapped on the moon together. Golf Ball and Saw are distressed that Taco had died on Earth, as she was the only one down there from both teams, but Gaty tells them that she looks the same from above. Status: Neutral Leafy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Leafy asks Gaty if she wanted to be her friend. Gaty was unsure, due to the fact that they knew nothing about each other, so Gaty responded by saying that she didn't know much about her yet. Leafy took this as an insult. Status: Neutral (On Gaty's Side) Pin In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", free Gaty from the jawbreaker, and she becomes magnetically attracted to Pin's point through her hinges. Status: Neutral Saw In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Gaty tells Saw to join her team, to which she agrees. She later tells her and Taco that Book had burst into flames, and Saw screams to swim faster through the lava. In "Four Goes Too Far", she complains that Saw has been infected with the Twinkle of Contagion, but accidentally looks at Saw and contracts it too. Status: Friends Taco In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Taco, Gaty, and the rest of ran for their basket. During this time, Taco and Gaty talked quite a lot, and Gaty announced to her that Book had burst into flames due to the lava. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Gaty is saddened by Taco's death, stating that is was a "tragedy". When part of Gaty's team was mad at Taco, Gaty wasn't angry at her. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Gaty wishes that there was someone that could somebody who could throw well, referring to the throwing abilities Taco exhibited in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Status: Friends X In "This Episode is About Basketball", Gaty appears slightly angered with X, and the fact that he was hiding from them the whole time. Status: NeutralCategory:Relationships Category:Interaction Pages